Carry Me Home Tonight
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: S7 AU - Lucifer has caused Sam so much pain that he's ended up in hospital because he can't cope. Dean and Cas are completely clueless at to what to do until a familiar face comes to Sam's rescue. Gabriel. (Warning's inside) [Sabriel/ maybe a bit of Destiel]


**Hey there everyone. So this is my second Sabriel fic but my first multi-chapter one. There are a few things you may need to know about this to start off with. First of all this is pretty much AU from the end of the sixth season. Crowley wasn't trying to open Purgatory which means there's no Leviathans (Yay!). Everything with Lucifer is the same though apart from Cas can't save Sam and he and Dean are just hunting regularly. I also don't know whether to add some Destiel in or not so really that's up to you. **

**There will be mild torture scenes later on but I will warn you on the chapter and maybe some smut as well. **

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own any of the characters *sobs***

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Sam was lying down on the pristine, metal hospital bed, looking up at the white ceiling trying to concentrate on other things than the man sat on the cabinet trying to get his attention. Lucifer had been trying to make Sam even just look his way all day but it seemed the youngest Winchester had a rather strong hold against him today. Of course the devil wanted to change that; Sam was a lot more fun to play with when he paid him attention. Sam however wasn't about to give in any time soon though the amount of energy he had to put in to block Lucifer out was more than he could handle and he felt himself start to doze off. He strained to keep his eyes open, knowing that if he did fall asleep he would be plagued by nightmares that he never wanted to encounter again. Lucifer always seemed to enjoy when he fell asleep, creating the worst, horrific images he could think of to put Sam into.

''Sam...Sam!..Sammy!..'' He saw that his vessel was itching to remark back at calling him Sammy. ''Oh come on Sam, stop being a spoil sport. I want some fun!'' Lucifer pouted, getting off the cabinet and walking over to Sam's bed. He waved his hand in front of his face but again he didn't seem fazed. Suddenly a small wicked grin appeared on his face as he reached out to grab Sam's shoulder seeing him flinch away from the contact.

''Hey Sammy! Nice of you to join me!'' He grinned widely, looking down at Sam who gave him a large scowl.

''Fuck off Lucifer'' He turned over in the bed so his back was facing him. Sam knew he had just damned himself again, letting him in but there was only so much he could take and the devil touching him wasn't one of them. He knew he would have a hell of a day now, Lucifer not leaving him alone until he dropped off to sleep and then he'd terrorize him there too.

''Your words hurt me Sam'' His voice was dripping with sarcasm. ''You know you really should respect me more. After all, I'm the one in charge of whether you go bonkers or not, but hey, it seems you're heading that way pretty quickly.'' Lucifer would admit to anyone that he had fun messing with Sam. The human was very easy to break when he wasn't being stubborn and even when he was, Lucifer liked a challenge. He had seen every depth of Sam's mind and had crushed his hopes whilst making his fears darken.

Sam hoped that someone, anyone would come in and distract him from what was going on in his mind (because he still knew that Lucifer wasn't real. He told himself at least five times a day) and he sincerely hoped that person would be Dean. His brother had been the complete definition of a concerned and worried big brother, more so than usual. But honestly, Sam didn't mind that. He even didn't mind when Dean called him Sammy all the time. Before he would have got annoyed with the constant use of his nickname but now...well everything had changed and he felt comfort in it. It was different from when Lucifer called him it. Dean's voice was full of the caring and love he had grown up with from when he was a baby.

He wondered where his brother was now and if he was on a job. Dean had told Sam on his last visit that he wouldn't be going on as many hunts whilst Sam was in the hospital so he would always be around if he needed him. Of course, Sam knew that his brother had more of a love for hunting than he did and would always be pulled into a job even if he tried to stay away. Of course the younger Winchester didn't mind, he decided that it must help Dean get his mind off the whole Lucifer thing and do something that he loved. On the plus side, Cas had been keeping Dean company, something Sam was grateful for. And Dean always seemed to be happier, or rather hide all his emotions better when the angel was around.

''Sam will you listen to me. It's no fun when you ignore me'' Lucifer whined and like a small annoying child, started to shake Sam for his attention. Sam closed his eyes tightly, trying his hardest to ignore the devil but he was starting to come undone. He felt tears in his eyes as his mind started to burn and tried not to cry, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

''Awhh is my little Sammy getting upset? Is he finding it hard not to cry?'' His voice was patronising and Sam let out a small sob. The pain in his head was agonizing as he curled up in a ball. Lucifer kept shaking him and he cried out to tell him to stop.

''Come on Sam...Sammy please it's me.'' The voice seemed to sound different but it took Sam a while to recognise who it was. It certainly wasn't Lucifer anymore, in face it sounded like...

''Sammy, its Dean. It's just me and Cas, no one else.'' Dean's voice was soft as he tried to get his little brother's attention. He had arrived to see, well it must have been Lucifer terrorising him again and had rushed to Sam's bedside to calm him down. He rested a comforting hand on his arm until he stopped crying and seemed to pick up that it was Dean's voice.

''Dean?'' Sam asked quietly, opening his eyes slowly to see his brother looking over him, a concerned look on his face.

Dean gave Sam a small smile. ''Hey man, how's it hanging?'' He honestly hated seeing his brother like this, especially when he couldn't do anything to help. He sighed slightly and glanced over at Cas who was standing there away from the two brother's quietly as he usually did. They seemed to exchange an understanding look before he turned back to Sam.

''As good as it can be...'' Sam muttered, not wanting to tell Dean how much pain he was in, but really Dean knew, and boy was he going to kill the devil when he got his hands on him.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Dean had fallen asleep in the library he was in, head rested on a big, heavy book as he snored lightly. He was in a quiet corner of the library and so there was no one there to disturb him or tell him to be quiet. It was quite unusual to see Dean in a library, especially when he didn't have Sam with him, but the older Winchester had taken his time in looking up anything he could find that would help him in helping Sam. He had hardly got any sleep in the last few days and so it was no wonder he had fallen asleep where he had.

Cas had appeared on his daily check on Dean to make sure he had been eating, drinking (alcohol didn't count) and at least attempting to sleep. When he saw the hunter asleep he sat down on a chair opposite him and had watched him quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips whenever he snored a little too loud. Sam had asked the angel quietly to keep an eye on his brother and so that was what Cas had done, making sure he looked after himself and not worry about Sam too much.

He watched as Dean stirred from his slumber and jump when he saw Cas watching him.

''Jeeze Cas, what have I told you about that? It's creepy man, seriously'' Dean ran a hand over his face and rolled his neck which had gone stiff.

''Apologies Dean, I was just checking up on you.'' Cas answered in his usual manner. He looked down at the book Dean had been sleeping on and tilted his head slightly to see if he could read it. ''I take it that book wasn't of any helpful use''

Dean stifled a yawn and shook his head with a small chuckle. ''Whatever gave you that idea? No, it wasn't much help, but then nothing's been any help'' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, starting to give up hope of finding a way to help Sammy. But then he realised that no, he couldn't give up because his little brother was depending on him and he couldn't let him down.

''Don't worry Dean, we will find something. I do have a few people I could enquire with. However, now may be a good time to go and see Sam. I mean you haven't seen him in a few days...'' Cas had to admit he had more ideas of how to help the Winchester than he let on, but he had to make sure on them first before he told Dean. He didn't want to disappoint ever brother if his idea didn't work or went wrong and so he kept quiet about the thoughts whizzing around his head.

Dean was up in an instant, grabbing his jacket which was flung over the back of his chair and standing up, closing the book as he did so. He waited for Cas to follow him as he walked out to the Impala. Dean still didn't like angel flying and he was glad Cas appreciated that. After all he liked having the angel about, especially when he was driving. It made the journey less lonely without Sam being there.

They got into the car and Dean started her up. They weren't too far from where the hospital was and Dean put on the radio, humming along to whatever song was on at the time as he drove in silence. They had picked up this pattern, him and Cas to just driving quietly, enjoying each other's company. It took them just over an hour to get to the hospital where Dean parked and got out of the car. He glanced over at Cas and they shared a knowing look, having learnt the form of silent communication quite well. Walking towards the doors, Dean felt slightly nervous as he usual did, wondering what state Sam would be in. Most of the time, Lucifer had been terrorising him in some way. And this time was no different. As soon as Dean got to the door of his room, he could see his brother was in pain and hurried over to him, trying to calm him down.

Not long after, Sam had fallen asleep as he usually did when Dean was there. He said that he always felt safer with his brother there even if Dean couldn't do anything. He assumed it was more the comfort than anything. He sat, watching Sam as he slept, glad that he at least looked calmer than he had done. He looked over at Cas again who gave him a sympathising look. He turned away slowly and looked down at his brother. Damn he needed to find a way to help him and fast.


End file.
